unapologize
by steadyasbella94
Summary: based off of carrie underwoods song. someone is in love with their friend luna. one drunk evening luna finds out. rating might change later.
1. the flood

**If I owed I wouldn't be here.**

Sitting out side on the swing over looking the water, and she walks up. "Hello." the airy raven claw said as she hands me something.

"hi" I don't bother to look up at her but take the butterbeer.

"you look unyou." luna states "whats the matter?"

I look at her and start to spill my guts to her. I tell her I think im in love and how I already know they don't feel the same, Downing my butterbeer. She dosent say a word, just listens to me rant sipping at her drink.

I tell her how every time I see the person I feel butterflies, and my face turns red at the thought of them. Or how when I hear their name my ears perk up.

I start to cry as im getting it all out telling her all my crazy dramas and I continue to drink there must have been a replenishing spell on it because it was never empty. And I soon look up at her not knowing how I got on her shoulder in the first place, and just looked at her. Her eyes so beautiful, her light smile and soft hair.

"I love you." I whisper and lean in and kiss her. She does nothing to stop me and I feel myself deepening the kiss. Putting my hand on her face.

And I part from the ravenclaw and try standing to make my way back to Gryffindor tower But I fall to the grass. "im sorry." I sob to her.

She says nothing back to me just sends her little bunny patronus toward the castle. And soon a girl comes running up to us. "luna what happened?" the blonde pulls ginny in so I cant hear what is being said and that makes me mad.

"Im am so sorry luna." I slur as I try and walk away. I stumble and ginny comes to my side to steady me.

"luna wants me to take to our tower and get you in bed."

"why I didn't mean it." I say tears streaming. I didn't want to ruin our friendship.

"Your drunk." ginny states.

"I am being so sorry luna! I don't mean to love you like that! Please don't hate me!"

I almost fall to the ground again but ginny catches me and helps me through the castle. I was almost positive we'd get caught but we didn' stairs where the hardest part the winding stair case are not ment for the intoxicated, soon we are in my room.

Ginny helps me to the bathroom and helps me undress, clean up my face for bed, finds some pjs and redresses me. "please I don't want to lose her." I tell ginny as she tucks me in.

"You wont." I hear her before I fall to sleep.

**Please review and ill tell you whos in love with the crazy revenclaw! **


	2. waking up

**If your reading this maybe you'll find out who's in love with Luna….**

_I told Luna I loved her… kissed her even. And she kissed back, pulled my head to her.___Or not I wake up to an arm wrapped around me. Ginnys hand. I try to slither out of the bed so I can clear my head and try to remember all that happened the night before. But when I move Ginny wakes and sits up in a panic. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Ginny." I blink as I notice how bad my head hurts "just hung over." I don't know if she says anything because I slip into my own thoughts of what happened. Did I really tell Luna how I felt or was it a dream? Was I even talking to her last night? If not where did I get the butterbeer? If I did does she hate me? I know we haven't always been the best friends I was never mean to her like the others but I wasn't all that fond of the girl until recently.

We hadn't even really spoken until my 5th year, her 4th. "Hello!" Ginny yells and I come out of my thoughts and focus on the red head. "What's going on? You can talk to me you know?"

I consider this "gin, how did I get here? In my room I mean?" I ask her

"Do you not remember last night?" she questions but before I even have a chance to answer her she confirms my thoughts. Ginny had brought me inside.

"Was I outside talking to Luna?" Ginny just nods. "Did I… um did I… tell her something…?" I stutter out afraid of what her answer will be I look down at my hands.

Ginny makes my look at her by lifting my chin. "There is no need to be embarrassed, but you said you loved her." Her eyes search my own "and it's true. Am I wrong?"

"No." a tear slips "it is true. I love her and now she thinks I'm crazy and is going to hate me."

"Hey Luna doesn't hate anyone. I'm not sure she can hate." I can't help but smile at the girl.

"true." I say then ask her if she will help me.

**Later that night.**

Ginny was a giant help, not only did she help my figure out how to fix this but she helped me find Luna so I can fix this. And there the beauty is, siting in the library with her quibbler upside down as normal.

I feel my chest tighten like it does when I get anxious and the butterflies start. "Luna." She looks up "last night I said I loved you."

"I know. I was there." Her smile takes my breath away each time it appears.

"But then I apologized…"

Her smile grows and I start to think maybe I was wrong. Maybe she doesn't want this. "I was there for that too." I sigh ok I'm just a bit paranoid.

I look at my hands "Luna I unapologize I meant every word. Won't take back the way I feel about you. Can't unsay what you heard, Cuz you heard me right, And I won't try and fight them back or hide my feelings for you. I unapologize." She tries to say something but o cut her off. "You know, people say a lot of things that they don't really mean And last night, I told a little white lie… Hoping you'd forget the scene. Where it felt like a movie under the porch light couldn't help myself when you held me tight…. Said what I meant, then I lied and said I was sorry." I inhale while I can because if I don't ill lose train of thought. "Oh there's no time to be Holding it all and trying to pretend that I don't feel anything."

"Oh… I shouldn't have said I'm sorry… I unapologize…" I'm tackled in a hug.

"I just knew it. I knew you were lying." Our eyes connect "you know how I knew?" I shake my head just barely. "I knew because I love you too."

Our lips meet. Her hand in my hair and mine on her waist. "What?" I ask breathlessly

"I am in love with you Hermione."

**Haha and I waited till the very last word to reveal our mysterious lover…. Please review and let me know if I should keep going. Pm me if you have a story suggestions.**


End file.
